The presently described technology generally relates patient information management. More specifically, the present technology relates to the organization and display of various kinds of medical data.
Tremendous amounts of medical data relating to patient treatment and patient management information related to insurance, billing and the like are generated and maintained in the routine practice of medicine. Historically, a paper based system was used to record this information in what was called patient flow sheets. As more and more data became available and required, computerized flow sheets were developed to record and maintain this data. Computer based flow sheets allow a dynamic view of the patient's medical history
The existing electronic based flow sheets usually record such exemplary values as vital signs (i.e., blood pressure, temperature heart rate and the like), fluid intake and output information and many other parameters. Other exemplary flows sheets may be for the pharmacy and laboratory results. Additionally, certain flow sheets may be restricted to doctors, pharmacists or nurses. Flow sheets are usually template based and the administration of each facility can tailor the flow sheet to their particular needs and practices. Generally, the existing flow sheets have summation columns that constrain the user to view only the summation totals at a predetermined time interval, such as end of work shifts. This lack of flexibility of the summation columns limits the use of flow sheets and limits the user's use of information in the flow sheet.
Thus, a need exists for a flexible system and method to optimize the information provided to the practitioner to support the practitioner's care of the patient. More flexible display of summation information in the flow sheet will result in faster recognition of a trend and thus will ultimately lead to better patient care.